


Once Upon a Never

by love_me_dearly



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_me_dearly/pseuds/love_me_dearly
Summary: Vince McMahon is searching for Omegas for his boys. Shawn Michael suggests his old 'Home'.





	Once Upon a Never

"I think It's time you search for Omegas" Vince punched the table causing a loud 'bang' to spread across the room. All the talking stopped, so did the fighting, the punching, the betting and the whispers. They all stared at him with wide eyes, as if they just saw a ghost in front of them.

"what?" asked John in shock as he stared at his boss. Vince cleared his throat, "you heard me" he said. "I will not wait any more".

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Randy shouted as he stood up, "how are we suppose to find omegas this fast? why do we need them anyway?" he asked.

Vince glared at Randy, "You don't know how important an omega is until you meet your other half" He said anger clear in his voice. "That's why I am here to help" They all turned to see the only omega, Shawn Micheal. "Hey" he greeted, he walked in and took a seat.

"How exactly can you help?" asked John. Shawn ignored him and asked: "where are Roman and Seth?". Just then, the door opened and both wrestlers walked in, "**here**" roman said. His voice clearly showing his dominance. 

They both sat on the empty chairs in the corner of the room, "now that we are all here, I heard you were searching for omegas" Shawn said. "not us, only Vince" Randy whispered earning a glare from Vince.

"as I was saying, I can help you with that" Shawn said. "Before I met Hunter, I used to live with other young omegas, maybe one of them would catch your interest" Shawn continued with a smile.

"Amazing" Vince cheered as he stood up, "Everybody get ready we are going to Shawn's house, I'll be waiting in the car" he said, before walking away, not missing the groans he heard.

* * *

"Who's what?!" Shawn heard Cody cursing threw the phone. "yes I know, it's so sudden but please! I am doing what's best for you" Shawn pleaded. "Oh Shawn! you just dag my grave with your bare hands, Dean will kill me!!!" Cody shouted.

"Try to convince him, Cody! There is no going back! they will be there in half an hour!" Shawn shouted, his patience on the edge.

Cody sighed. "I will try" he said before ending the call. And that's exactly what he did. He tried.

* * *

"Who's What?!" shouted Dean right when Cody finished, Cody sighed, "you heard me, now get ready".


End file.
